Kick the Bucket/Transcript
Part 1 Part 2 (Unknown voice repeats tick tock while other voices can be heard) Suitcase: (Gets out of the water, and coughs) Nickel: Quick, quick! Give it here! Come on! Balloon: You were down there for.. a while. You okay? Suitcase: (Voice changed) Never better... (At the Purgatory Mansion) Bow: N'aww! Does a certain grumpy face need another soda? (squeal) You know I gotta keep my girl happy! Marshmallow: You made her say those things?! But-but how?! That couldn't have been you! Bow: Oh! It's a neat little trick called Possession! (Flashback) Apple: Marshmallow, please come back! (Bow posseses Apple) Bow: It's kind of a cool power you get when you're dead, as if a tail wasn't enough. Possessed Apple: (clears throat) Yes! I'm so glad Marshmallow is gone. Now I can enjoy myself, haha! Marshmallow: Apple? Bow: Normally you manipulate people with your words, but this time I did it myself! Possessed Apple: After all, I AM '''just using her votes to get farther in the game. Marshmallow: (gasps) You. Big. '''JERK! I can't believe you were using me! Dough: This... is the best part. Bow. Hey! Stay out of my flashback! Dough: Okay. Possessed Apple: But, Marshmallow! I was just kidding. It was a big joke.'' Ha. Ha.'' Marshmallow: You were by yourself! I can't believe I was ever friends with you! Bow: I just.. (sigh) I just got a little distracted, like always. Marshmallow: Bow, take care of her! ..Bow? Hello? (Bow throws apple out window) Bow: And, whoosh! Just like that. Pretty cool Right? Dough: I, like, possessed a hamburger one time, just to get the sensation. Turns out that a hamburger has a more complex and stressful life than I do. Marshmallow: I.. I wasn't even talking to Apple? You know, this isn't helping me with my "what's real" issue! Dough: Ugh! You wanna talk issues? What about MY issues? I have to sit around all day, listening to her talking to paintings just to seek attention... not that I do the same, of course. Bow: Shut up you low-class impersonator! It's not just any ''attention. Contestants like Kumquat- Marshmallow: Apple. Bow: Are the only people Marsh actually cares about! i had to even the playing field.. cause' what chance did I have against an actual player?! I need to stand out... Or else I'd be nothing! Marshmallow: ...To me? Bow: Yeah... Y'see Marsh... Hit it! (Dough appears playing the piano in a soft tune, but then goes to a more fun tune.) Bow: Contestants get to have all the fun! If you're on the show, you've already won! Now that I no longer compete, I feel incomplete... Bow: Taking part in the action made for easy interaction with friends, and nothing was the same once it wasn't just a game, I never wanted it to end... I hope that I can feel alive again! Marshmallow: Without the game, you don't feel alive? Bow: Yeah! (Chuckles, but frowns) Marshmallow: Wow, that's weird.. I think I see it the exact opposite way. Marshmallow: (back to the song) Contestants are divided for fun, they face challenges that are never done... Since every single person you meet could cause your defeat. All they want is your reaction as you become a fraction, a blend. Between who you really are and what you know could get you far, it's not meant for us to transcend. Marshmallow: We have someone upon whom we depend. Bow and Marshmallow: (harmony) We have someone upon whom we depend. Toilet: MePad! How many parameters is Marshy-Marsh from here?! I wanna her for Mistah Phone- What are you looking at? MePad: Their progress. For what it's worth, there is certainly some efficient bucket-passing to acknowledge. Yet, many of the contestants have become erratic in a way that alludes me. Toilet: Allude? Wh-What's alluding you? MePad: I notice that they all seem focused on pleasing each other, but none of them are very pleased themselves. Just from a logical perspective, shouldn't you recieve what you provide? Toilet: (glances at MePhone for a second) Ha! Not always! Marshmallow and Bow: (harmony) In fact, when I... think of that life... It isn't really living... at all... (Dough stops playing the piano) Bow: So, uh, if that's how you feel, why don't you come live here? Marshmallow: What? Bow: Yeah, come stay here, at the mansion, with me, and the maniac who thinks he's my brother! Dough: Yeah, stay with us! Marshmallow: I-I don't know.. Dough: PLEASE! You're the closest thing we have to life! Bow: We could still.. be an appliance? Marshmallow: (grins) On one condition. There's someone I want to bring. (Scene switches to Paintbrush throwing the ball at the target successfully) Paintbrush: Yes! Woohoo! Test Tube: Remember, it's all in the precision.. Prec- (laughs) Thats a funny word. Preh- Precitty press- PRESS THE BUTTON! DEHH! Nickel: See? You know what you're doing, Knife. Knife: (rolls eyes) Stick to the sarcasm, buddy. It suits you. (Knife throws ball at the target successfully, and Microphone walks in) Kinfe: Oh, nice it is of you to join us again. (passes ball to Microphone) Microphone: Huh? (Knife looks at microphone, angrily.) Microphone: (Throws ball at the target, seeing it fall) (Gasps and activates self, and screams, and hits the target.) Taco: (Grins, seeing this situation) Baseball: Wow, clever! Microphone: Thanks! Just don't wanna pull a balloon, ya know? Baseball: (Laughs) Lightbulb: (Rubs ball, causing it to electrify) Here, Fan! Try and catch! Don't get electrocuted! Fan: (Catches ball) Wait- (Gets electrocuted) AAAAAAAA! Paintbrush: '''WHA... WHY?!' Lightbulb: (With a disgusted face) Sorry, I guess I could've thrown it underhand. Fan: Spontaneous electrcution? (Sparks) I never even considered that! Too.. many Variables.. (sob Paintbrush: Would you just THROW THE BALL!?!?!? (Fan screams before throwing the ball. It hits the target.) Paintbrush: Yeah-heah! Fan: Oh, that worked? Knife: Okay, Balloon, you're up. Make it count. (Passes Balloon the ball) Balloon: Wha-You're giving ME this? Knife: You keep blabbering about proving yourself, why don't you stop whining and DO IT? I know you can. Microphone: Relax, Balloon. A little luck is all it takes. But if luck isn't on your side... Oooohh... Ouch! Tough break. (Cut to scene with Fan and Test Tube, with Fan encouraging Test Tube while she is still dazed.) Fan: Come on, Test Tube! It's up to you! Test Tube: I can't... (coughing and stuff) I've, I've never... I've never athleticized before... Fan: Oh, Test Tube. That doesn't matter. There is no pattern! The pattern... is in YOU! Paintbrush: Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever he just said! Just- just throw the ball already, please! (Close-up shot of Test Tube, Paintbrush's voice echoing in the background. After a few seconds, Test Tube finally snaps out of it, and Balloon and Test Tube both throw, with Test Tube hitting the target and Balloon missing.) MePhone: And the Bright Lights win immunity! Even with the numbers disadvantaged, their ability to work as a team pulled through. Paintbrush: I-I don't believe it! We actually pulled through for once! (Paintbrush pull Fan and Test Tube into a tight hug.) Paintbrush: I LOVE you guys! Lightbulb: (Holds Baxter and laughs) I know, I love you too! Nickel: (sighs and looks back at Suitcase, both of them looking disappointed and/or let down) Well, that settles it, then. (Microphone walks away from the Grand Slams and tunes in to talk to Taco) Microphone: ...look, I know I didn't do what you asked- Taco: -No. Microphone, instead, you found a way to manage manipulation that functioned inside the rules of the game, somehow balancing my respect for both the competition, and the good old-fashioned "messing with people". I had no idea such a strategy was even possible, I must say; I'm very impressed... Now, just... keep your mouth shut and let them go at it. (Cut to Knife walking to sit on the dock near Suitcase, who is lying down on the grass.) Knife: You know, from up on that platform, I had a pretty good view of all your... strife. Suitcase: (sarcastically) Thanks, you're a good friend. Knife: Never claim to be... Look, I don't like getting involved, but I just have to wonder; why put up with them if they never listen to a single thing you say? Suitcase: That's not true. Nickel did listen to me today, but cost us so much time.. Knife: Heh, looks like someone'' got set up.' Suitcase: ...Huh? Knife: Did you honestly think they were willing to give Balloon a chance? Or did you just convince yourself because you really wanted them to? They knew Balloon would fail, use it as a reason to eliminate him and- BONUS! -Doesn't make you look so odd either. Suitcase: Wow, you're real great at being... cynical. That must make you so happy in a... "paradoxical" sort of way... Knife: It does. And it looks like to be happy, you have to impress a bunch of people you perceive as'' jerks!'' Suitcase: Isn't that just what you call yourself? Knife: Believe me, theres more than one way to be a jerk. Suitcase: ...I've made my choice. Knife: And you should stick to it. Just... make your presence known. (Cut to elimination.) MePhone: I think it's safe to say this is a massive change in the game. Instead of your likability being determined by the viewers, your fate in the game from now on is contingent on the relationships you have built on this very grass. Our new voting system is simple! Just walk down the path and tap the screen on the fellow competitor you want sent packin'. Nickel, you're up first. (Nickel walks up to the screen.) Nickel: I have to say, your genuine desire to change is... neat. I believe you, but I also believe you being here is not so neat, so, adios. (Knife votes for Balloon. Suitcase is about to vote for Balloon. She hesitates a little before closing her eyes.) MePhone: Let's read the votes. Balloon. (Balloon seems surprised for a second, then an angry look appears on his face.) MePhone: Nickel. (Nickel glares at Balloon. Balloon looks confused.) MePhone: Balloon. 2 votes Balloon, one vote Nickel. (Nickel smirks at Baseball.) MePhone: Balloon. Three votes Balloon. (Microphone stops crossing her fingers. Balloon looks determined.) MePhone: And The tenth contestant voted out...Balloon. Balloon: (sigh) Oh man, Suitcase. I know that vote must've been hard, but you proved your loyalty to the alliance and I-I can't hold that against you. Suitcase: ...what? Balloon: Alright, I'd love to stay and chat, but... I gotta go now, bye! Suitcase: WAIT! I'm sorry. For the longest time, I've been so unsure of myself. Whether or not I should... make my presence known. Balloon: (Gritted teeth) I'm trying to do you a solid here! Nickel: Welp, this is really straightforward, heh heh. Suitcase: Nickel, I voted for YOU tonight. (Nickel has a shocked look on his face. Baseball looks disappointed.) Nickel: Ex'cuse me?' Suitcase: I just can't forgive the way you've been treating Balloon, game aside! And it's not just about him. You act like you're trying to protect me, but you try to send me away EVERY CHANCE you get! Nickel: But, Suitcase, he was tearing us apart! I wanted us to have what we had before! Suitcase: What we had BEFORE? We don't... really even... TALK! It's never been anything personal, a-at all! And to me, that's not what an alliance.. IS! Baseball: So... what? Did our conversation on the docks not mean anything to you? Suitcase: You can pretend to care how I feel, but I know who you really answer to. You say you disagree with Nickel's tactics, but never act against them! Baseball: (stammers) I don't answer to ANYONE. I'm trying my best to keep my team in check! And your accusations CERTAINLY aren't helping! Nickel: W-Wait a second, I only got one vote... What, did Balloon vote for himself!? Suitcase: Looks like it. I mean, it's easy to read how everyone would vote, so he decided to be a good friend instead by pitying the blame on himself! And this is what a TRUE ally looks like! But I'm not gonna let him fight my battles for me! I voted for YOU, Nickel, because you've never been a true ally to me! Nickel: Well... what good did it do for you, huh!? The only thing you stood for is burning your allies and weakening your chances, alright? And as long as I'm here, you're not fooling anyone again. MePhone: Actually... funny you bring that up. Y'see, uh... you know how I said I'd "make up for it next time"? Well, it's a double elimination! Surprise! (Toilet pops out of a cake as confetti pours down from the sky and children cheer) Toilet: YAY! YOU'RE BOTH GETTIN' THE BOOT! Nickel: (eye twitches) Wha...' what...!?' MePhone: Nickel, because you were the only other contestant to receive a vote, you're automatically eliminated as well. Wow, this contestant voting is just so much fun, I think we should do it like this every episode. '''Yeah! How do you feel about '''that, '''MePad? MePad: I can't feel anything, sir. MePhone: ...oh. (Toilet pushes Nickel towards the elimination portal) MePhone: So, any last words you wanna say to '''your voter, Nickel? (Nickel winces as he prepares) Nickel: Heh, well, you heard her. (glares at Suitcase) It's nothing '''personal.' Toilet: You're going home! What a '''festive evening, PEOPLE!' Mistah Phone, did you like the cake I made you!? I baked it around myself and then I jumped out of it! (As he walks towards the elimination portal, Balloon glances at Suitcase, who looks quite ashamed.) Balloon: ...thank you. (Suitcase looks up at him, appalled. Balloon then proceeds to walk into the portal.) (Suitcase is on the verge of tears. Microphone then breaks the silence.) Microphone: Well, heh... what a... lively experience! (yawn) Well, not much to gain by sitting around and doing nothing. See ya. Suitcase: ...my input meant nothing to Nickel. I... I just had to stand up for myself. Baseball: (on the verge of tears) ...sure. (walks away) Suitcase: I had no idea this was even possible! Knife: It's also not what I meant by "making your presence known", but 'ey, you did it now. Suitcase: I really tried to be a good alliance member, but I just stepped all over it... Knife: I guess it depends, what... is an alliance to you? (Cut to Marshmallow walking through the forest to Hotel OJ. MePad teleports in front of her. They both say nothing, and MePad allows Marshmallow to pass.) (Marshmallow throws two pebbles at a window of Hotel OJ, followed by one big rock that breaks the window open) Apple: Aaah! (Apple runs over to the window to see what happened, and sees Marshmallow, smiling at her.) (Ending credits) MePhone: Vote for one of these three options for Episode 12's challenge. The challenge with the most votes will be included. Lightbulb: (holding her crab) I'm gonna name you Baxter. (Baxter pinches Lightbulb's hand. Lightbulb shouts in pain as Baxter hops back into the water) Lightbulb: Oh, Baxter! (sobs) Bow: Adamation! Dough: Hi guys, I'm Dough. I wanted to tell you about, like, these videos that'll give you a warm feeling inside. Since I'm dead, I point a lamp at myself all day to get that feeling back, and it never comes. But for you, it could be just a click away! I'll settle for possessing hamburgers instead, they feel way more than I ever could. Thanks for watching, and don't forget to subscribe. Yaaaaahhh. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:A to Z Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Inaminate Insanity II Transcripts Category:Season 2 Transcripts